


Day 2 - "It's Three in the Morning"

by whelmedtobehere



Series: DickBabs Week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, dickbabsweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelmedtobehere/pseuds/whelmedtobehere
Summary: Dick calls Barbara in the middle of the night.





	Day 2 - "It's Three in the Morning"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by the Young Justice cartoon where they go to high school together and are friends before Barbara becomes batgirl. They're about fifteen or sixteen here and Barbara is not batgirl yet and doesn't know that Dick is Robin.

Barbara wasn't a light sleeper; she didn't wake with every creak of the house or shift of the wind but once something did jolt her out of sleep she woke up quickly and was alert within seconds. So when the sound of carnival music permeated her previously dormant sense she was sitting up almost immediately and reaching for her cellphone on her nightstand.

“Dick.” She says as soon as she’s accepted the call. “Are you okay? It’s-” She glances at her batman themed alarm clock. “3 in the morning.” 

“Shoot. I’m sorry Barb. I wasn’t even thinking.” He sounds surprised and a bit disoriented but not hurt or panicking so she lets herself relax some. “Did I wake you? I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m going to hang up now.”

“It’s okay Dick.” And although she genuinely means that she knows her voice doesn’t sound so much soft or caring or worried as practical and measured. “You called me for a reason didn’t you?”

“A reason implies logic was involved.” His voice is wry and he sounds a bit embarrassed now. She responds with a low hum.

“I had a… nightmare of sorts. I just needed to make sure you were okay.” 

“You had a nightmare about me?” She knows it’s probably not the best thing to ask but her curiosity has overridden her tactfulness. He doesn’t really talk about it but she knows him well enough to know he still gets nightmares sometimes, usually about his parents. 

“It wasn’t just about you. There were a lot of people in my dream. Bruce was…” There’s a sharp inhale. “It was awful.”

“I’m sorry, Dick.” She’s always sorry to hear him upset. She may still a little curious but she knows better than to push. The last thing she wants is to make him more upset. “I’m fine though. Safe and sound sleeping in my room.” She hears him take a deep breath. “Or at least I was sleeping until somebody woke me up.” She adds the light jab hoping to slip into their usual verbal sparring.

“I really am sorry Barbara.”

“And it really is fine Dick. You know I’ll always be here if you need me.”

“I know. And it’s not like you need the beauty sleep anyway.” She can practically hear the playful smirk in his voice and the corners of her mouth lift in response.

“Richard Grayson, are you flirting with me?” She doesn’t mean it to sound serious question. It is not a serious question, but her heart flutters in her chest despite herself.

“Barbara Gordon. If I were flirting with you, you would know.” This too is said jokingly but there is a sense to which it feels like a promise. Barbara’s heart beats just a little bit faster.

“Good to know.” There’s a few moments of silence but even on the phone it’s not awkward. They are too comfortable with each other for that. 

“Are you ok now?” She finally asks.

“Ya, I’m good. Thanks Barb.”

“As long as you’re sure. You know you can call me anytime.” She’s suddenly nervous about him hanging up.He still hasn’t told her exactly what was wrong and she’s worried.

“I know Barb.”

“And get some sleep.”

“I will Barb.” There is a fond exasperation in his voice and she can practically see him rolling his eyes. Her worry in her chest is replaced with an overwhelming warmth. Before she can think about what she is saying she starts.

“Dick I-” Her heart is pounding frantically in her ears because the words she’s wanted to say for years rushed to the surface and are now caught in her throat.

“Barb? Are you okay?” And now she’s cursing herself because Dick sounds worried and she still can’t decide whether she should force the words past the lump in her throat or swallow them back down. Finally she decides that she doesn’t want to finally reveal her feelings in a moment of thoughtless impulsivity over phone. She’ll tell him soon, just not now.

“I’m fine Dick. Just tired. I’ll see you tomorrow okay.”

“Alright. Good night Barb.”

“Good night DIck.” She says ending the call. Maybe she’d tell him tomorrow. Before she could contemplate the merits of that or think too much about how his first instinct had been to call her (even though the thought did make her smile) she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

  
  



End file.
